eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Montenegro rules
Tribes *Talas (waves) *Picka (Vagina) *Macka (Cat) *Ratu (War) *Gungula (Discord) *Ubiti (Slay) *Merge: Spojiti (Merge) TWIST: 2 Man Teams *2 people on each team *First 3 teams to win a challenge get immunity *Last 3 teams form one temporary team and go to tribal and vote someone out *“Straggler” (person left without a partner) can either be immune and skip next round or be offered an idol if they make it through next tribal *Once there are 2 stragglers, they form a team and the game continues Immunity Division *6 Teams – 3 and 3 *5 + 1 Straggler - 2 and 3 *5 Teams – 2 then 3 *4 + 1 Straggler – 2 and 2 *4 Teams – 1 and 3 *3 + 1 Straggler – Merge Challenges *1 – Q and A: 1 person from each team gets a questionnaire, they fill it out and the other person guesses the popular answer (2 points to win) :*Questions: weakest team, threatening team, valuable team, do you like your partner, are you the best team *2 – Is It Montenegro: I post an image, people must say within 5 seconds of posting whether it is Montenegro (2 points to win) *3 – Endurance: When I say “hold on”, one member of each team must say “holds on” and the other says “adjusts” (first team to do it each time gets immunity) *4 – Quoted Survivors: Identify who said the quote (First teams to 3 points win) :*Quotes: I will eat this rock, it’s getting the best of me, I kept him as my pet, Yes Lord-I mean Jeff, perception is not reality, I’m gonna cry, If you don’t wanna be here see ya you don’t deserve to be here, we’re the cool kids *5 – Q and A 2: 1 person from each team gets a questionnaire about if their opinion has changed, other person guesses popular answer *6 – SMASHANDGRAB: Each person must say a sequence three times. swims out to platform gets on deck climbs ladder SMASHANDGRAB grabs flag swims back puts flag on rack *7 – Auction: Survivor Auction, each person has 500 Euros, bidding in increments of 20 :*Items: rock (covered), idol clue, idol, (covered), advantage in next challenge, immunity to give to someone else (covered), cake (covered), send someone to Exile Island *8 – SMASHANDGATHER: there are 12 boxes, each person must smash as many boxes as they can and gather their letters, each box is a letter included in: :*a w i n n e r i s y o u *9 – Assorted: 1. opcidagar (HINT: Location in Montenegro) Podgorica 2. Name 3 of the 6 starting tribes 3. Take that back, we’re women Ami 4. it Montenegro link Yes 5. mimntiyu ta nflia rofu si a godo htnig to hvea at final four is a good thing to have Final Tribal(s) *7th-4th place questions final 3 :*“now that you have spilled all the beans, go vote somebody off” *7-3rd votes on a winner